


Stay With Me

by GeekLover



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, First Time, M/M, Magic Revealed, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-30
Updated: 2014-11-30
Packaged: 2018-02-27 14:10:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2695898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeekLover/pseuds/GeekLover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set after the events of "The Coming of Arthur" - Arthur has a tough time dealing with Uther's mental breakdown and Morgana's betrayal. On one desperate night he turns to Merlin. But what was supposed to be just one night turns into something much more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stay With Me

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to the Merlin mpreg mods for their ridiculous amounts of patience and extending the deadline several times.

Arthur tried to hold on to hope. Ever since Morgana had revealed her true colors and tried to take over Camelot, Uther had been growing progressively despondent. Though he had some good days, most days he barely spoke. 

Arthur had hoped that finding Morgana would help, but she had proved elusive. Things had been starting to look up and they had their biggest lead in months. He’d just sent some of his men and was hopeful that she would be found. Though when she was found Arthur wasn’t sure what he was going to do with her.

Everyone had started to act as if Uther was already dead and that Arthur should permanently take over control of the kingdom. But Arthur couldn’t give up on his father. Though there were days he felt his hope truly slipping and wasn’t sure if his father would ever be the same again.

He couldn’t think like that now though. He tried to put on his best face when he was in front of his father. He hoped that his strength might transfer over to Uther.

When he opened the door, the sight that greeted him shocked him. 

Uther was out of bed and he turned to Arthur with a smile that stretched across his entire face.

After a few moments of blinking at his father, Arthur returned the smiled. It looked like today would be a good day.

~*~

Merlin paused as he stood in front of Arthur’s room. He took a deep breath and tried to prepare himself. He wasn’t sure which Arthur he would be facing today. These days Arthur’s moods depended on what was happening with his father. If Uther was having a good day, then Arthur was more buoyant than usual. He was more talkative and actually took it easy on Merlin - though for Arthur that only meant Merlin had to clean out the stables once instead of twice.

On his bad days...well on those days Merlin had to have a thick skin - Arthur’s barbs were more caustic and nasty. And Merlin had to be light on his feet to dodge miscellaneous objects being thrown his way. He flashed back to that morning and having to hastily avoid a barrage of apples. Merlin was starting to think he should start wearing some kind of protective equipment, or create some kind of protective barrier spell.

Merlin decided to end the suspense and opened the door cautiously. He was surprised when he walked into the pitch black room. Arthur didn’t usually go to bed this early. Merlin stepped further into the room and blinked several times to adjust to the darkness.

When he spotted Arthur he almost gasped. Arthur was seated at his desk and was staring straight ahead without blinking. He almost looked dead and for a brief moment Merlin’s whole world crashed down around him as he wondered if that could possibly be true. But as Merlin stared at Arthur more closely, he could see the slight rise and fall of his chest. 

Merlin sighed in relief. “Arthur?” He called out in a shaky voice.

The only sign of life from Arthur was his faint breathing. 

Merlin called to him again.

Arthur blinked once, but his gaze didn’t focus on Merlin.

Merlin started to take another step toward him, when Arthur finally spoke.

“It was supposed to be a good day.” 

His voice was so faint, Merlin wasn’t sure if he’d heard him correctly. “What?”

Arthur finally lowered his gaze and looked at Merlin for a moment before he turned his gaze to the ceiling. “It was supposed to be a good day. It was. For the first time in a long time, father seemed like himself.” Arthur shook his head in a slow manner that seemed to take all of his strength. “He seemed even better than his old self. He actually spoke of my mother. He told me about the day she found out she was carrying me. He seemed so happy.”

Merlin saw a slight smile on Arthur’s face, but it was gone in an instant. The sadness in Arthur’s eyes tore Merlin’s heart apart.

“But then I got called away. The men that I’d sent to find Morgana - they were almost all dead. I’d sent ten men and only one survived. Morgana killed them all. I knew in that moment, the sister that I loved was gone forever. And I think my father knew it, too. I don’t know why, but he’d followed me and he heard everything. I’ll never forget the look in his eyes. Gwen helped me get him back to his room. We got him on to his bed and he looked up at me - it was like he didn’t know me. He kept screaming for my mother. He said that he wanted her back. ‘I don’t want him. I just want you.’” Arthur bit his lip hard.

“You think he meant you?” Merlin asked.

Arthur gave him a look he knew all too well. The “is it possible for you to be any dumber” look. “I know he did.”

Merlin approached Arthur carefully. He was close enough to see the tears shining in Arthur’s eyes that he was valiantly trying to hold back. “Even if he did, you know he didn’t mean it. He wasn’t in his right mind. He loves you, Arthur.” Merlin truly believed that. It was one of Uther’s only redeeming features.

Arthur leaned forward and let out a long, deep sigh. “I’m alone. I don’t have anyone anymore. My sister is - well my sister might as well be dead to me and now my father is gone, too. I don’t think he’s ever to come back from this. I don’t have anyone.”

Merlin started to speak and say what was really in his heart, but he held back. Instead, he said, “That’s not true. You have Gwen.”

Arthur ran a hand through his hair as he looked at Merlin through the corner of his eye. “Gwen...Gwen’s wonderful, but she’s not enough. She’s been so gracious and patient with my father, but I know how she really feels about him. I can’t talk to her about what I’m going through. I can’t talk to anyone. I’m going to have to run this kingdom, and live the rest of my life, alone. And I don’t think I’m ready for it.”

Merlin couldn’t take the anguish in Arthur’s voice. He kneeled down in front of Arthur and leaned down until Arthur looked him in the eye. “That’s not true. I would never let you be alone. You can talk to me about anything. You can talk to me about anything. I will stand with you always. I promise.”

Arthur slowly turned and looked at him fully. He scanned Merlin’s face thoughtfully.

Merlin’s nerves took over and he let out a nervous laugh. “I know it doesn’t mean much because I’m just a servant…”

If he lived to be a thousand years old, he would never forget the next moment. Arthur’s lips came crashing down onto his and literally took his breath away. It was surreal and so unexpected and so amazing.

It was all too brief and as Arthur pulled back slowly, Merlin kicked himself for not reciprocating. He just knew he would never get this chance again. 

Arthur stared at him with wide eyes. Merlin couldn’t make out what it was Arthur was thinking or feeling. He wasn’t sure Arthur had a clue, either. 

But when Arthur’s eyes flickered down to stare at Merlin’s lips, his intent became clear. He slowly leaned over and kissed Merlin again, tugging at his bottom lip. The kiss quickly escalated as Arthur kissed him with a desperate hunger that had Merlin off balance. He couldn’t think straight.

As Arthur’s hands ripped his shirt from his trousers, Merlin regained some use of his brain and pushed Arthur away slightly. “Sire, what are you doing?”

Arthur looked at Merlin. He blinked rapidly and his hands didn’t stop hurriedly removing Merlin’s clothes. “I don’t know.” He kissed Merlin again.

Merlin didn’t know where he was finding the strength, but he pushed Arthur back again. “We shouldn’t be doing this. You don’t want me.”

Arthur grabbed Merlin’s face. “I need this, Merlin, please.”

Whatever strength he’d managed to muster up to push Arthur away crumpled at scared and needy tone to Arthur’s plea. Ever since he had come to Camelot, he had made it his life’s mission to be there when Arthur needed him. What made now any different? Merlin realized this was a desperate rationalization. This wasn’t about nobly helping Arthur. He’d wanted this for so long and he didn’t have it in him to fight it any longer. 

He knew this was a bad idea. He knew he was permanently changing the fabric of his and Arthur’s relationship, but when Arthur pushed him down on the floor, Merlin realized he just didn’t care.

~*~

_Arthur grunted one last time and fell on top of Merlin. He panted and tried to catch his breath. Slowly, he pulled back and looked down at Merlin. The way Merlin was looking at froze him in place. He was still inside of Merlin, and yet, the way Merlin’s blue eyes stared up at him, felt more intimate than anything they’d experienced that night._

_Arthur felt more secure and loved than he’d felt in ages. He couldn’t help the smile that slowly broke across his face. He leaned down and kissed Merlin softly._

Arthur’s eyes flew open. He couldn’t remember the last time he’d had such an intense dream. It wasn’t the first time Merlin had been prominently featured in one of his dreams. But it had never felt so intense and real before.

Arthur closed his eyes and sighed. When the sound of light snoring reached his ears, he looked over and practically leaped out of the bed when he saw Merlin sleeping next to him. A very naked Merlin.

Arthur covered his mouth. _Oh, my God it wasn’t a dream._ He briefly paced by the bed. He’d slept with Merlin. What the hell could he have possibly been thinking?

Suddenly, all of the previous events of the day before came back to him and he hit the wall with a loud thud. 

Merlin woke up with a loud snort. His eyes slowly focused as he stared up at the ceiling. 

Arthur saw Merlin’s hand travel under the blanket. His eyes widened and he looked over at Arthur. His mouth opened and closed rapidly. “Ar...wh...I…?” He gathered the blankets up to his chin and sat up slowly. 

Arthur turned around. This was possibly the dumbest thing he’d ever done. “You should probably get dressed.”

Arthur could hear Merlin shuffle off the bed. “Right. I’m late. I think. I should get you breakfast.”

Out of the corner of his eye, Arthur could see Merlin awkwardly pick up his clothes. He hopped around as he tried to put on his trousers.

“I’m not sure that’s really-” Arthur started.

“If it’s cold I’ll have the cook re-make it. She’ll probably strangle me, but you’re the prince you should have a hot breakfast. That’s my job.” Merlin finished putting on his shirt and stood in front of Arthur. He couldn’t look him in the eye.

“Merlin, we-”

“I’m sorry. I should go.” Merlin rushed out of the room.

Arthur sat down heavily on his bed. He’d truly screwed things up now. 

~*~

Merlin hid in the kitchen for what felt like hours. Even the cook’s dirty looks couldn’t propel him out of there. His nervousness had been compounded when he’d almost run into Gwen. Seeing her just made him feel guiltier. 

He didn’t know how he was going to face Arthur again. They’d made such a huge mistake and he’d only compounded that this morning by acting like such a scared idiot.

He had to face this. He should at least hear Arthur out. He’d never let him get a word in edgewise. Maybe, he wasn’t as panicked about this as he was.

Merlin slowly made his way back to Arthur’s room. He actually knocked and Arthur grunted for him to come in.

Merlin could feel his mouth quickly fill up with saliva and he swallowed down his nerves. He set Arthur’s breakfast down before him. He tried to look up at Arthur, but could only get so far as looking at his neck before he couldn’t force his eyes up any further.

He cleared his throat and opened his mouth, but no sound came out. He shook his head and felt like an idiot. He turned around to leave.

“Thank you, Merlin.”

Merlin almost tripped when he heard Arthur speak. He quickly turned around. “It was no trouble. It is my job.”

“I wasn’t talking about breakfast.” Arthur said stoically.

Merlin finally looked up - briefly - at Arthur. “You’re...thanking me?”

“You provided me with comfort when I needed it and I am grateful.” Arthur said.

The sentiment was very nice, but Arthur sounded like he was talking from a planned speech.

“You’re welcome. Arthur, I-”

It was Arthur’s turn to interrupt him.

“But, clearly, it can’t happen again and you should keep this between us.” Arthur looked up at Merlin and nodded.

It felt like a dismissal. And really Merlin wasn’t surprised. Of course it wouldn’t happen again. Merlin knew that. But he couldn’t help feel a twinge of disappointment and hurt. 

“Of course.” Merlin said. He turned to leave. He hoped that they could truly put this behind them and maybe get back to being friends.

~*~

Three months had passed since his night with Merlin. Three months since Morgana’s massacre of his men. Three months since his father had completely fallen apart. 

Arthur sat at his father’s bed, as he did every day. Uther hadn’t said a word since that night. 

Arthur had looked for Morgana tirelessly. But there was no trace of her. It made him greatly uneasy that they were still out there, just waiting to strike out at him again. After what Morgana did, Arthur wasn’t willing to be gentle anymore. If he had to kill Morgana to protect those that he loved, he would do it.

Arthur had tried to go forward with a relationship with Gwen, but both he and she knew that his heart truly wasn’t in it anymore. It hurt to end things. He’d cared about her for so long, but now Gwen could barely be around him.

It didn’t help that Arthur couldn’t stop thinking about that night with Merlin. He felt so conflicted about it. He didn’t feel embarrassed or uncomfortable when he thought about it. He wasn’t sure exactly what he felt. Happiness didn’t exactly cover it, either. But it felt closer to that.

Because of this, Arthur had a hard time being around Merlin. Things weren’t normal with them. Arthur found himself staring at Merlin surreptitiously, but otherwise he barely looked at or spoke to Merlin anymore. 

It killed him, but he didn’t know how to fix things. 

~*~

“Damn it, Merlin.” Arthur stands up quickly. He dabs at his trousers where Merlin spilled wine on him.

“I’m sorry, Arthur.” Merlin said as he frantically picks up Arthur’s goblet. 

He sighed. He didn’t know what was wrong with him lately. Ever since their night together, Arthur could barely even look at him. It hurt more than Merlin could even express, but he had gotten used to it.

But lately, he just didn’t feel like himself. No matter how much sleep he got, he always felt run down. He got headaches all the time. He hadn’t bothered to tell Gaius. He figured that he was just feeling stressed and this was his body’s way of responding to it.

He’d managed to cover up how he was feeling around Arthur, but out of nowhere he felt dizzy and couldn’t see straight. He hadn’t meant to spill the wine on Arthur, but he couldn’t help it.

He kneeled down to clean up the spill. But he was still feeling dizzy and clutched at the ground and closed his eyes. 

Arthur was suddenly in front of him. It was the first time he’d looked at him for longer than a few seconds since they’d slept together.

“What’s wrong with you?” Arthur’s voice didn’t hold the same annoyance that usually came with such a question.

Merlin got his bearings and stood up quickly. “Nothing. I’ll get you another goblet.” It was nice to feel like Arthur cared about him again, but Merlin didn’t want to get used to it.

That night with Arthur was something he’d never forget, but it came with a price that made Merlin realize it may not have been worth it.

~*~

Arthur was really starting to become concerned. Merlin was really not acting like himself lately. He’d already asked him what was wrong, but Merlin insisted he was okay. And after how Arthur had been treating him lately, Arthur couldn’t really expect Merlin to open up to him. So, Arthur took it upon himself to keep an eye out for Merlin and see if anything more troubling arose. Well, the sight before him was somewhat troubling.

He’d just come back from another patrol with his knights. It was the third time that week that he’d gone with them to search for Morgana. He just couldn’t sit back and do nothing anymore. But as usual their search turned up nothing. 

Arthur had made it to his chambers when he heard Merlin in his room. Of course this wasn’t unusual, but the fact that Merlin was singing. In all the time Arthur knew Merlin he’d never heard him sing - and apparently with good reason. He sounded horrible.

But as Arthur slowly opened his door, he couldn’t help but grin as he watched Merlin. He was not only singing as he cleaned Arthur’s room, but he was dancing all around. It would have been so cute, if Merlin’s voice wasn’t making his ears bleed. There was also something about his singing that seemed familiar, even though he’d never done it before.

Arthur walked into the room and cleared his throat loudly. 

Merlin whirled around and shut his mouth abruptly.

Arthur grinned. “Having fun?”

Merlin surprised Arthur. He looked slightly embarrassed, but he returned Arthur’s smirk. “As a matter of fact, yes. I have to do something to pass the time while I clean up this sty of yours.”

Arthur chuckled. He’d really missed this between them. Actually, he’d just missed Merlin period. He looked at Merlin’s face more closely and couldn’t stop himself before he reached out and touched his face.

Merlin jumped back. “What are you doing?”

Arthur was a bit hurt by Merlin’s reaction, but he put those feelings aside. “You’re sweating.”

“Yes, it happens when you’re forced to work like a dog for someone else.” Merlin spit out.

Arthur was taken aback by Merlin’s harsh tone. “What has gotten into you lately?”

Merlin brushed past him. “How many times do I have to tell you…” Merlin’s voice faltered. 

Arthur turned around.

“Oh...oh no.” Merlin said just before he collapsed.

~*~

Merlin groaned as he started to come around. As he opened his eyes, he saw Gaius and Arthur standing over him. They were whispering intently.

Merlin tried sitting up. “What happened?”

Arthur sat down gingerly next to him. “You fainted...like a big girl.” He tried to tease, but he looked too anxious to pull it off.

Merlin had been trying to ignore his symptoms but fainting was too big a symptom to ignore. “What’s wrong with me, Gaius?”

Gaius and Arthur exchanged a look.

Merlin looked between the both of them.

Gaius wrung his hands. “Arthur, has a theory.”

Merlin quirked his eyebrow at Arthur. “What is it?”

“Do you remember I told you that night…” He stroked the back of his neck as he looked over at Gaius. “...that my father talked about the day they found out my mother was pregnant with me?”

Merlin nodded slowly. He didn’t see what that had to do with anything, but clearly Arthur thought it was important.

“He also told me about some of her odd behavior while she was pregnant. Even though she’d never done it before she suddenly began to randomly sing and dance around the castle.” 

Arthur looked at Merlin expectantly. He must have thought this made sense, but it was completely lost on Merlin.

Gaius stepped in. “Arthur thinks there’s a possibility you may be pregnant.”

Merlin’s eyes bulged and he sat up quickly. “What?” He looked over at Arthur. “You think I’m pregnant because I was singing?!”

Arthur rolled his eyes. “Not just that. You fainted.” He gestured to Merlin in his prone position. “You’ve had dizzy spells, you been irritable. My mother had the same symptoms.”

“Arthur, I think you’re forgetting one important detail.”

“And what is that?”

“Your mother was a woman and I’m not, despite your claims to the contrary at times.” Merlin explained.

“I know how odd this sounds, but it can happen. Gaius has said he’s heard of it before.”

Gaius nodded. He sat down next to Merlin.

Merlin turned to him. “How is that possible?”

Gaius just raised his eyebrow and looked at Merlin knowingly.

It took Merlin a moment but he put it together - his magic. Somehow his magic must have made it possible. He quickly turned to Arthur, who still looked like he was in the dark.

If he truly was pregnant how in the world would he explain this to Arthur?

Merlin put his head in his hands. “How can you find out if I am?”

“I’d have to examine you and I’d need to examine your urine.”

Arthur put his hand up. “I don’t think we need to know all the details. We just need to know as soon as possible.”

“Right away, sire.”

Gaius was true to his word. The wait for results didn’t take long, though it was unbearably awkward. Arthur and Merlin couldn’t think what to say.

Even if this was a remote possibility, Merlin still couldn’t really believe he could possibly be pregnant. The implications of that would be too much to even wrap his head around. He’d be having a child, a child with a man he was secretly in love. A child with the future king of Camelot. He’d be a father before he’d ever even given the idea serious thought. It was too much.

But as much as he hoped it wasn’t true, a part of him couldn’t help but wonder. Maybe it wouldn’t be such a terrible thing to have a child with someone you loved dearly. Perhaps this was part of the great destiny Kilgarrah kept saying Arthur and Merlin were going to have.

When Gaius walked back into the room, his face said it all. Merlin could tell that Arthur knew it, too.

They were going to have a baby.

Merlin didn’t know what he expected Arthur to say. But Arthur simply walking out without a word wasn’t what he imagined

~*~

Arthur looked at his father. He was sleeping. This wasn’t a surprise because he spent most of his days sleeping now. But Arthur looked at him and wondered if he was truly asleep. He wondered if he truly was so disengaged from life that nothing could turn him around.

“Father, you’re going to be a grandfather. Soon there will be a new heir to the throne. Doesn’t that make you happy? At least this is one way I haven’t let you down.”

He waited, he wasn’t sure if it was with dread or anticipation, but there was no response from Uther.

Arthur looked down. He was sure his father could think of ways that he’d let him down. Given his father’s opposition to his relationship with Gwen, he would be livid to find out that a servant was the one giving him an heir. And man at that! He wondered what emotion would win out for Uther - his excitement or his revulsion.

Setting aside his father’s reaction, Arthur tried to figure out how he felt. With everything happening in his world right now, it was clearly not the best time to bring a new life into the situation. Arthur was in no way prepared to be a father.

But when he thought about having a little part of him and little part of Merlin, he could feel his cheeks begin to hurt. Even with all the negatives he just couldn’t stop smiling.

~*~

“Merlin, you have to calm down.” Gaius pleaded.

Merlin looked at him as if he had grown two heads. “Gaius, how can I calm down? I’m pregnant. I’m a pregnant man! And the only reason I’m pregnant is because I have magic. How long do you think it’s going to take Arthur to figure this out?” He didn’t want for a response from Gaius. “What’s going to happen to me then? What’ll happen to my child?”

He began to pace again.

“And what happens if, or when, Uther gets better? He’s not going to let me be a part of this baby’s life, whether he knows I have magic or not.”

Gaius looked down and spoke in a hushed tone. “I don’t think Uther will get better.”

Merlin stopped pacing and sunk down on his bed. “It doesn’t matter. Arthur doesn’t want this. The very idea of having a baby with me disgusts him. He doesn’t want this baby.”

“What have I told you about speaking for me, Merlin?” 

Merlin’s head popped up and he looked over at Arthur’s sudden arrival. He instantly feared how much he’s overheard.

“Arthur, what are you doing here?”

“You’re pregnant with my child - where else would I be?” 

Merlin just scanned his face and shrugged his shoulders.

“I’m sorry for walking out earlier. I just had to think.” Arthur explained.

“And have you come to any decisions?”

Gaius cleared his throat. “I’m going to leave you two alone.”

Arthur and Merlin vaguely nodded in Gaius’ direction.

Arthur pulled up a chair and sat next to Merlin. “I don’t know exactly how I feel yet. But we have six months to figure this out.”

Merlin looked down, but didn’t say anything. He supposed he couldn’t really expect Arthur to have everything figured out when he had no clue where they went from here.

“I do know that you are carrying the future of Camelot and you need to be protected. I have no idea how the kingdom will react when they find out that…”

“A servant is carrying the future heir?” Merlin supplied for him. He didn’t say it to be mean, and he wasn’t offended. 

Arthur nodded a bit. “I don’t want you to become a target. So, I think for now, we should keep this to ourselves.”

Merlin didn’t necessarily have a problem with that. The only people he cared to tell would be his mother, Gwen, and Lance but he could hold off on that if that was what Arthur thought was best. But he knew that wouldn’t work for long. “What about when I get bigger?”

“We’ll just put you in larger clothes. It won’t so noticeable. People will probably just think you’re getting fat.” 

“You’re going to love that, aren’t you?”

Arthur grinned. “I think of it as karma for all the times you lied about me being fat.”

“Lied?” Merlin said cheekily.

Arthur just narrowed his eyes. 

An awkward silence fell over the room.

Arthur got up slowly. “I think I’m going to let you get some rest.”

Merlin lowered himself down and put his head against his pillow. “Alright.”

Arthur turned around before he left the room. “I suppose I can imagine worse people to be having a child with.”

Merlin chuckled. It didn’t come out exactly the way Merlin wanted to hear, but he appreciated the effort from Arthur. “Same here.”

~*~

Over the next three months, there were many changes - though they mostly started out gradually. Arthur started to lessen Merlin’s workload. He brought in another servant named George. The man was definitely efficient and it put Arthur’s mind at ease to know that Merlin wasn’t constantly on his feet and he and the baby were getting as much rest as possible.

Even though Merlin’s servant duties lessened, Arthur found ways to include Merlin in as many of his daily activities as possible..No matter what Arthur was doing he wanted Merlin by his side. Meetings that he had never been privy to before he was now right there by Arthur’s side. The only thing Arthur didn’t allow was for Merlin to go out on patrol with him and the knights anymore. 

Arthur opened up to him even more. They spent more than a few nights talking for hours. Nothing had changed and yet everything between was different. Arthur felt so much closer to Merlin now.

He enjoyed this secret thing that was just his and Merlin’s to share. He loved watching Merlin’s body changing. He had begun to show, though he wasn’t very big right now, just a slight protrusion of his belly. Arthur had asked Merlin to see it and Arthur was speechless the first time he did. To see the physical evidence of this life that he and Merlin had created together was awe inspiring.

But it also brought home the fact that the baby would be here shortly and Arthur still had not decided what the future would hold. There was no way he would cut Merlin out of their child’s life, but he didn’t know how they could raise it together. This was a situation without precedent and despite his father’s sometimes stubborn ways, it was times like these he really missed being able to turn to his father for advice.

Maybe if he had sought out his advice he would avoided the trouble he got into when he announced to Merlin that George would be taking over all of Merlin’s duties from now on.

He had actually been in the middle of doing something extremely nice when the subject came up. Merlin’s feet had been killing him all day and Arthur had generously offered to give him a foot rub. You would think that would have counted for something, but apparently not. Perhaps the way Arthur announced it had something to do with it.

“George is going to be taking over all of your duties from now on, so now you don’t have to do anything all day.” Arthur said with a smile.

Merlin yanked his feet away and sat up. ‘What?”

Arthur’s smile fell. “I thought you’d be happy about this.”

“Happy?” Merlin’s lip curled in disgust. “Arthur, I may be pregnant but I’m not some useless thing that can’t do anything. I’ve been doing a good job, haven’t I?”

“Of course.”

Merlin rolled his eyes. “Stop agreeing with me?”

Arthur helped his hands. “Now you’re mad because I’m agreeing with you?”

Merlin pinched the bridge of his nose. “Arthur, I don’t want you to take this the wrong way. I really love how much we’re getting along, but it feels wrong. I feel like you’re holding back and it doesn’t feel real.”

“Are you saying you want me to yell at you more?” Arthur asked, seriously confused.

Merlin scratched his head. “Not...exactly.” Merlin sighed. “I just want you to be you...always.”

Arthur tried to fight the smile fighting its way to his face. “I will be. I promise.”

“What about George?” Merlin pressed.

“I still think we need him. What’s the harm?” 

Merlin looked away.

Arthur got up and took Merlin’s hand in his. “What’s wrong?”

Merlin inhaled deeply. “George is doing a really good job. What if - what if you don’t need me anymore?”

Arthur chuckled briefly, but when he saw how insecure and how anxious Merlin really was, he stopped. “Merlin, I’m always going to need you. The night we created this baby, I needed you. I know you think it could have just been anyone, but you’re wrong.”

The anxious look fell from Merlin’s face as he looked deep into Arthur’s eyes. 

Arthur was transported back to the night their baby was conceived. Being with Merlin felt so right in that moment and it felt right now.

Arthur was about to lean in when Merlin clutched at his stomach. Arthur instantly became fearful. “Is something wrong?”

Merlin grimaced for a second, but soon the grimace turned into a smile. “I think…” He laughed. “The baby’s moving.” He grabbed Arthur’s hand and put it against his stomach.

It took a minute, but Arthur felt it soon and couldn’t help beaming. But when he looked up at Merlin he stumbled backwards.

Merlin looked up and stepped closer and whatever Arthur thought he saw was gone.

“Arthur, what is it?” Merlin asked nervously.

“Uh…” Arthur rubbed his eyes. “For a moment, I could swear your eyes were glowing.”

Merlin blinked and shook his head.

“I know it’s crazy. I must have been seeing things.”

~*~

There were so many changes happening with his body and Merlin hated most of them. At one point he started growing boobs. While the first kicks of the baby were enjoyable, as time went on it became more frequent and became annoying and a bit distressing. He always worried that he wouldn’t be able to tell when it was time for the baby to come.

The most annoying - and absolutely distressing aspect of his pregnancy - was that his magic started to act up. The first time he discovered it, was a month ago. Arthur had been bent over and Merlin couldn’t help staring. He thought how much he wanted Arthur, and suddenly Arthur’s pants came down. He hadn’t intended that to happen at all.

Ever since then, a few small similar incidents happened. He asked Gaius about it and he said that the baby was changing his body and affecting his emotions and considering his magic was sometimes tied to his emotions, it made sense. But it was extremely frightening to not be in control of his powers. It was bad enough that Arthur wasn’t taking him when he went away now. Even when he was home, it was hard for Merlin to protect Arthur. And if Arthur found out about his magic, Merlin still wasn’t sure how he would react. Merlin just hoped his luck would hold for the next couple of months.

After he started to show, Merlin found that his sleep patterns because really irregular. He had a hard time getting comfortable. Sometimes he would have nightmares as well. This night was worse than usual. For some reason images of Morgana kept floating in and out of his consciousness. 

She kept staring at him. She said that she knew about him, that he was a disgrace to magic users everywhere and she would make him pay.

Merlin woke up suddenly and needed to find Arthur. He had a bad feeling. It took him even longer to get to Arthur’s chambers than it usually took. When he opened the door, he immediately gasped. Morgana was standing over Arthur with a dagger in her hand.

She looked up at Merlin with manic glee. 

“Stay away from him!” Merlin raised his hand and blasted Morgana away. Only there was no one really there. Merlin rushed forward and couldn’t understand what was happening. He could still feel his magic coursing through him. 

Arthur groaned as he turned over. He slowly sat up.

Suddenly, the drapes around Arthur’s bed caught fire. Merlin put up his hand and prayed that his magic would cooperate. He stopped the fire.

He was breathing heavily and when he looked over at Arthur, his blood ran cold. Arthur was staring at him as if he was seeing him for the first time. He looked confused, scared, and above all, angry.

Merlin couldn’t believe after everything he’d done to keep this a secret that this was how Arthur found out the truth. Merlin had no idea what was going through Arthur’s mind and was afraid to find out.

~*~

Arthur was feeling so many things right now. The first feeling he could access was anger - mostly at himself. There were so many times when he should have seen it, especially when Merlin got pregnant. Every time he asked Gaius how it could be possible, Gaius would be vague and say he had no idea, but Arthur knew he was keeping something from him.

He had always known that Merlin was keeping something from him. But he never could fathom that it was something this life-altering.

Merlin just stood there looking at the crowd. He didn’t offer up a single word of explanation or excuse.

Arthur stalked toward him. “Nothing to say? That’s not like you, Merlin.”

Merlin swallowed thickly. “I’m sorry, Arthur.”

“You’re sorry? You’ve made a fool out of me for years and you’re sorry.”

Merlin looked up quickly and shook his head. “That was never my intention.”

“Then why? Why lie to me? Especially after you got pregnant. I’ve told you things I’ve never told anyone and you can’t tell me the most important thing in your life.” Arthur could feel that he was moving away from being angry to just being hurt. It hurt that Merlin didn’t trust him the way he trusted Merlin.

“It’s not you I didn’t trust. It’s your father. If I told you and you told your father, he would kill me and you would never have forgiven yourself. If I died we could never have fulfilled our destiny together.” Merlin explained.

“Our destiny?” Arthur said. He was clearly confused. “Do you mean the baby?”

“I don’t know. Possibly.” Merlin stepped toward Arthur tentatively. “I promise you, Arthur that the only thing I’ve ever wanted is to protect you. I use my magic to help you. I care about you so much.”

Arthur closed his eyes. He didn’t know if he could deal with this but because of the baby he had to. “Just go.”

Merlin’s lip trembled. “Arthur, please…”

“Merlin!” Arthur paused and took a deep breath. “I just need to think. Please?”

Merlin wavered, but finally he nodded shakily. He backed away slowly. He opened his mouth one more time to speak, but thought better of it and left the room.

~*~

Merlin hastily packed a bag. “I have to get out of here.”

Gaius objected. “Merlin, you have to wait. You don’t know how Arthur is going to react.”

“I don’t think Arthur knows how he’s going to react.” Merlin sighed. “I want to give him time to figure things out, but I can’t take the chance. What he takes my baby away from me? What if he locks me away after it’s born?”

“Merlin!” Gaius scolded. “You know Arthur better than that. He would never do that. He cares for you.”

“I have to put my baby first know. I have to protect it.” 

“From Arthur?” Gaius took a hold of Merlin’s shoulder. “Do you truly believe a life on the run is the best thing for you or this child?”

Merlin’s face crumpled. “No. But it may be better than no life at all.”

Gaius hugged him.

They were interrupted when Arthur walked in. His eyes were downcast and he seemed so tired. “Gaius, could give us a minute please?”

Gaius nodded. “Yes, sire.” He gave Merlin one last reassuring look and left.

Arthur looks down at the bag Merlin was packing. 

Merlin opened his mouth to explain, but Arthur waved it off.

“You don’t need to explain. If I was in your shoes, I would be doing the same thing.” Arthur paused and looked directly at Merlin. “I’ve been attempting to do that - think about this from your perspective. I honestly can’t imagine what it must have been like for you. You have this amazing gift and you’ve kept it a secret because you were worried you could be killed. And you’re right, my father would have had you executed.” 

He looked guilty and Merlin felt bad. This wasn’t Arthur’s fault.

“But you’re wrong if you think I would have done nothing to save you. I cared about you then and I care about you even more now. You’re my family, Merlin.”

Merlin’s knees buckled and Arthur hurried over to help take a seat. He was so sure that Arthur would turn him away. He never imagined that Arthur would say something so amazing to him. Gaius was right. He didn’t give Arthur enough credit. “Are you saying that because of the baby?”

“No.” Arthur said simply. 

Merlin smiled.

“Merlin, I-”

“Hello, brother.” 

Arthur and Merlin both stared at Morgana in shock. Merlin started to chant and tried to incapacitate her but his magic didn’t cooperate. Morgana took advantage and whipped a spell of her own. It was as if he was being bound by invisible rope.

He saw Arthur pull out his sword but he was too late. Morgana knocked him out.

Morgana sauntered forward and smirked at Merlin. “I have such plans for us.” She caressed his stomach.

~*~

When Arthur came to he hurried back to the castle in a frantic state. But he had to calm down if he was going to save Merlin and their child. He ordered his knights to search every inch of the town and to stop at nothing to find him. Given that it was Merlin that was taken, most of his knights didn’t need any extra incentive to do their best. They all loved Merlin.

Arthur hoped that they would have better luck than they had the past few months, but he had to admit he wasn’t optimistic. He had to do something different. He needed some way to beat Morgana, some way to get through to her. 

He realized there was one person who might be able to help.

He rushed over to his father’s room. He stood over his father and was breathing heavily. “Alright, you have to stop this, father. I have been patient and I have been gentle because I have been trying to take care of you. I’ve treated you like you’re a fragile thing that needs to be protected when that’s not the truth. You are the reason for all of this. If you hadn’t persecuted everyone with magic than Morgana wouldn’t have felt so isolated, she wouldn’t have sided with Morgause. If you hadn’t lied to everyone about Morgana being your daughter, Merlin and my child would not be in danger.”

Arthur leaned down and got directly in his father’s face. “You are not the only one who Morgana hurt. She hurt me to but I haven’t had the luxury of hiding away from the situation. I’ve had to rule your kingdom, I’ve had to deal with all of your enemies, and deal with all of your mistakes. But I can’t do this alone now. Father, I need your help.” His voice cracked. “Nothing I have said has woken you up. You’re having a grandchild and that hasn’t changed anything. Would it make a difference if I told you that I got a man pregnant? He’s a servant and he has magic.” Arthur paused. “And I love him.” 

Uther blinked up at him.

“Damn it, father! I haven’t asked you for so little in this life. I have sat back and listened to you and obeyed you even when I didn’t believe you. Because I loved you and I thought you loved me. Merlin says that you love me. If that is true then I need you to get up right now and help me. _Please!_

Uther stopped blinking and slowly turned his head to look into Arthur’s eyes. 

Arthur almost collapsed in relief when he saw recognition flood Uther’s eyes. But there was no time. They had to rescue Merlin before it was too late.

~*~

Merlin squirmed against the bed Morgana had placed him on. Her magic was strong and he couldn’t break the invisible binds that held him.

He was terrified of what Morgana had planned. Clearly she knew about the baby. She tried to kill Arthur to get him out of the way for what she felt was her rightful place on the throne. She had to feel threatened by this baby.

Morgana came back into the room. She loomed over Merlin. “I’m sure your mind is running through so many horrific scenarios. I love watching you squirm as you imagine all of the ways that I can hurt you. You deserve it for what you did to my sister.”

Merlin closed his eyes and tried to come up with a way to get through to Morgana. “You’re right. I hurt you and I hurt Morgause. I deserve whatever you have planned. But, please, Morgana don’t hurt my child.”

Morgana narrowed her eyes and looked as if Merlin had said something ridiculous. “I wouldn’t hurt my niece.”

Merlin gasped softly. “It’s a girl?”

Morgana’s mouth twisted up in an imitation of a smile. “I dreamed about her. I will admit that the first time I dreamed of this child, I was incredibly disturbed. To find out that you had magic all along Merlin.” She gripped Merlin’s hair painfully. “You betrayed me and you betrayed all of our kind. I wanted to make you suffer. But then I realized the amazing gift you’ve given me.”

Merlin stared up at Morgana and didn’t understand what she was babbling about. He looked up at her and couldn’t see one trace of the woman he once knew and loved. “What gift?”

“This child. She will be the most powerful witch that ever lived. She will rule the kingdom one day and make sure that men like my father and men like Arthur never hurt our kind again. I’m going to raise her to know her powers and know that she is loved, unlike me.”

“You’re insane if you think Arthur or I would let you raise our daughter.”

Morgana turned away. “You don’t have a choice.”

“You can’t keep me here for months. Arthur will find me.” Merlin said with conviction. If he couldn’t save himself, he knew that Arthur would.

Morgana laughed. “I don’t plan on waiting. I’m going to perform a little spell and my niece as soon as possible. I’ve been gathering the ingredients and I’m ready now.”

Merlin squirmed again. “No, it’s too soon.”

Morgana wouldn’t listen. She prepared something in the corner, something that was the foulest substance that Merlin had ever smelled. She walked over to Merlin and spread the substance over Merlin’s extended belly.

She stood over him and began to chant.

“No!!” Merlin screamed. “Morgana, don’t do this!”

Morgana continued on chanting and spread her hands over Merlin’s belly. 

Merlin started to feel something unnatural begin to pull at his stomach. He screamed. Thankfully, he started to feel his own magic pushing against whatever Morgana was doing. One of his arms came free.

Morgana sped up her chanting. 

Merlin screamed in pain.

Suddenly, Morgana stopped. 

Merlin looked over and could see Arthur standing behind Morgana. His sword was pointed directly at her neck. With the look in his eyes, Merlin was sure that Arthur would kill Morgana before she had a chance to make a move.

“I underestimated you, brother.” Morgana smiled.

“It wasn’t me. Thankfully, we were able to reason with the druids and they provided the way to find you.”

Finally, Morgana’s overconfident veneer began to crack. “The druids would never turn on one of their own.”

“Merlin is one of their own. You are nothing to them.” Arthur declared. “But you’re right. They would have never betrayed you.”

“But I gave them something they wanted.” 

Morgana whirled around when she heard the sound of Uther’s voice.

“Father.” She sneered. “I thought you had run and hid permanently like the coward that you are.”

“You’re right, Morgana. I am a coward. I blamed myself for you and what you did and I couldn’t face my own guilt. But I had to stop hiding. Arthur needed me.”

Morgana roared. “Of course you came through for your precious, Arthur. Arthur gets everything while you deny me everything that should have been mine.”

Uther stepped closer to her. “I’m sorry, Morgana. I know that you don’t believe me, but I do love you.”

“You don’t love me.” Morgana’s voice shook. “You don’t love anything except Arthur.”

“That’s not true. I let my hatred of magic blind me for so long. But I couldn’t hate you, Morgana. There’s every chance that my grandchild will be born with magic and I can’t hate it either.”

“It’s a girl.” Morgana announced.

Arthur shared a brief look with Merlin. They smiled.

Uther looked just as pleased. “Because I love you and because I love my grandchild, I promised the druids I would no longer persecute those with magic.”

Morgana’s inhaled a quick breath and looked wild-eyed between Uther and Arthur.

“It’s true.” Arthur confirmed as he looked directly at Merlin.

Merlin had trouble believing it himself. But looking into Arthur’s eyes he knew it was true. His daughter may actually get a chance to live in a world where she wouldn’t be judged for her gifts. Merlin felt a tear slip down the side of his face.

“You got what you wanted, Morgana.” Arthur said gently. “I know that the girl I grew up with is still in there somewhere. We can help you.”

Uther got closer to her. He reached out to touch her. “Please, let me make this right.”

Morgana looked at him and let him touch her shoulder. She gazed up at Uther. “It’s too late.” She growled.

Arthur charged forward but he was too late. Morgana knocked him back into a wall with her magic. She held him with one hand and started squeezing the life out of Uther with the other.

Merlin finally had his strength back. With Morgana concentrated on using her magic against Arthur and Uther, she had let go of him. 

“You’re wrong.” Merlin gathered his powers together and aimed the full force of his magic at Morgana. The force of the blast created a huge hole in the front side of the cave Morgana had dragged Merlin to. Morgana landed in a heap on the ground.

Arthur rushed toward his father as he collapsed to the ground and clutched at his throat.

Merlin walked out and stood over Morgana’s unconscious form. Arthur soon joined him. “Is she-”

Merlin shook his head. “No.” He looked over at Arthur. “She’s okay.” 

Tears streamed down his face as Arthur clutched Merlin to him. He pulled back and touched Merlin’s belly. “Are you alright?”

Merlin nodded. “Yes, we’re alright.” Merlin embraced Arthur again. “We’re alright.”

~*~

When they got back to the castle, Arthur had Gaius check over Merlin and his father thoroughly. Both were okay, though Gaius insisted that Merlin stay in bed which Arthur made sure Merlin adhered to.

Knowing they had nowhere to hold someone with Morgana’s powers, Arthur had turned Morgana over to the druids. They promised they would look out for her and hopefully she would learn to not abuse her powers.

Arthur hoped that one day he would have his sister back.

Arthur watched over Merlin as he slept. Uther quietly joined him.

“Thank you, father.” Arthur whispered.

Uther nodded slowly. “I’m sorry, Arthur. I caused all of this.”

Arthur wanted to comfort his father, but he couldn’t disagree. He turned to his father. “You’re going to make up for it now.”

“I’m going to try. I promise you that everything I told Morgana is true.” Uther looked down. “I’m not happy about how this happened, but I plan on being there for my granddaughter. And if you want to be with Merlin, I will try and stand by you.”

“It’s not if, father, and I don’t need your permission. You may still be king, but you have no say over my life, not anymore.” Arthur said confidently as he stared at his father. 

Uther actually looked proud of Arthur. “You sound like a king.”

Arthur smiled briefly and squeezed his father’s hand. He was still mad at everything his father had done, but he couldn’t help feeling grateful that his father was there, lucid and talking to him. Maybe they could finally get back to the way things were before. Maybe things could be better. 

~*~

A slow smile spread across Merlin’s face as he watched Arthur lightly snoring. He was knelt over at an awkward angle with his head by Merlin’s belly. Merlin reached over and lightly stroked Arthur’s hair.

Arthur’s snoring stopped and he lazily looked up at Merlin. “Are you okay?”

Merlin chuckled. “You have to stop asking me that.” He placed Arthur’s hand on his stomach. “We’re fine.”

Arthur sat up and stretched his back. 

Merlin still couldn’t believe everything that had happened the previous day. He still couldn’t wrap his head around Uther promising not to persecute his kind any longer. 

“I can’t believe that it’s over. You know that I have magic and you don’t hate me.”

Arthur stroked Merlin’s cheek tenderly. “Quite the opposite.”

Merlin beamed up at him. He took Arthur’s hand and kissed the inside of his palm.

“I want to announce to everyone about the baby. And I want everyone…” Arthur stopped and corrected himself. “I want _you_ to know that I want to raise this baby together.”

“You do?” Merlin couldn’t stop being skeptical. Everything felt too good to be true. He was worried about when everything might come crashing down around them.

“I do. I love you, Merlin and if you will have my, I want to marry you.”

Merlin choked up. He couldn’t speak for a second. He cleared his throat. “Well, let me think about it. Do I really want to put up with your surliness for the rest of my days?”

Arthur glared at him. “As if you’re a perfect prize. I mean, really, now that I know you have magic the fact that my room was constantly filled with dust is even more unacceptable. What were you above using your powers for menial chores?” 

Merlin laughed loudly. God, he’d missed this. He was so happy that Arthur wasn’t walking on eggshells around him anymore. Merlin grabbed Arthur and kissed him. “You’re such a prat.”

“And?” Arthur prodded him.

“And I love you and I will marry you.” Merlin had barely gotten the words out before Arthur kissed him passionately again. 

He put his hand on Merlin’s stomach and they both laughed as they felt their daughter kick. “I think she’s happy.”

“Good. I’m happy, too.”

Merlin put his hand over Arthur’s. “Looks like we all agree. I think this family’s off to a good start.”


End file.
